


Ты мне веришь?

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Ты мне веришь?

— Рай! — рявкнул Даго и, схватив начавшего брыкаться мальчишку, потащил его прочь от мёртвого тела. — Хватит!

— Пусти... — прохрипел тот.

От рычания, вырвавшегося из глотки Даго, побывавшие в самых отчаянных схватках воины поспешили убраться с его дороги.

— Даго, пусти! — рванулся мальчишка.

— Хватит, я тебе сказал. Ты ему уже ничем не поможешь! Он мёртв! Слышишь?! Мёртв! Чуда не будет.

Рай вздрогнул, как будто Даго ударил его бичом по спине, и обессилено повис в руках. Его душили слёзы.

Даго остановился и осторожно подхватил Рая на руки. Черноволосая голова упала ему на плечо, и он услышал сдавленный всхлип. Рай — воин, ещё секунду назад готовый рвать врагам глотки, — сжался так, словно в разгар лета с неба на него обрушилась метель.

Даго ненавидел ожидание и бессилие. Но ничего лучшего, кроме как завернуть Рая в самое теплое одеяло, какое только сыскалось, крепко обнять и прижать к себе, он придумать не смог. Когда Рай забылся тревожным сном, Даго уткнулся ему в волосы и тихо поблагодарил Мару за то, что тот защитил мальчишку в бою. Если бы только Дайнари знал, что пустячная просьба одного из его друзей приведет к таким последствиям, он бы нашел способ отказать.

Рай тихо застонал, всхлипнул и шепотом позвал Даго по имени.

— Я тут... Всё хорошо, каэри, — успокаивающе прошептал тот и замер, пытаясь понять, что он только что сказал. — Каэри... — словно пробуя слово на вкус и боясь обжечься, повторил Даго и через пару минут напряженных размышлений утвердил, будто подписался подо всем, что грядет: — Каэри.

Рай улыбнулся во сне, хотя Даго мог бы поклясться, что он его не слышит. Слишком крепким был сон.

— Тамо каэри, — улыбнулся он ласково и осторожно убрал спавшую на нос мальчишки черную прядь.

Каким же он был идиотом, что не понял всё сразу. Вот причина, почему он позволил Раю остаться и вить из себя веревки.

Стигийский язык коварный и одновременно самый честный на свете.

Если не видел, не пробовал, не чувствовал, правильное слово никогда не придёт. Даго Дайнари, рекомый от рождения Натто, за восемьсот с хвостиком лет ни разу не любил. Мог бы и раньше догадаться, ведь как часто его отец говорил матери именно эти слова.

Это кощунство — счастливо улыбаться, когда его любимый потерял человека, которого cчитал другом, но Даго ничего не мог с собой поделать. Да и не хотел.

Рай проснулся резко, будто вынырнул из студёной воды, пробив головой тонкую корку льда.

— Даго!

— Тише! — успел удержать его тот.

Рай обернулся и порывисто обнял Даго за шею.

— Живой... — выдохнул он почти беззвучно, но Дайнари услышал.

— Конечно. Что со мной станется? — улыбнулся он.

Ответа не последовало, и его молчание Дайнари совершенно не понравилось.

— Уйдешь… как он, — назвать умершего друга по имени у Рая не повернулся язык.

Даго взял его за плечи и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Рай. Я. Никуда. Не. Уйду, — разделяя слова, уверенно сказал Даго.

Мальчик растянул губы в бледной улыбке, лишь подобии той, которая в итоге покорила Даго.

«Он тоже так говорил», — повисло невысказанным.

— Я тебе обещаю, — голос Дайнари звучал как никогда серьёзно. — Помнишь, некроманты никогда не нарушают данного ими слова.

— Обещаешь? — вскинул голову Рай.

— Да, — улыбнулся Даго, обрадовавшись хоть какой-то реакции Рая. — Ты мне веришь?

— Я не знаю, как держат слова твои соплеменники, — Рай замолчал, заглянул в глаза и улыбнулся. — Но тебе я верю.


End file.
